


bubbles in a park, a cafe and a bathtub

by milichondria



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Strangers to Lovers, hongjoong music producer, jongho loves his plants, seonghwa cafe owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milichondria/pseuds/milichondria
Summary: Seonghwa is a cafe owner. On his way to work, he always passes through a park. One day he sees someone in the park and can't get his mind off the sight. Of course it's Hongjoong.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	bubbles in a park, a cafe and a bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> a playlist for this: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/698WCApP8ZB3OD68Ui5wYD

I was on my way to my café Aurora Korealis. As usual, I was on time, not a minute late. I do have to run a busy café and prevent two (now three) devils from creating chaos. The clouds were lit with a peaceful orange glow against a soft grey when I had left my apartment. It was a young morning, one that exists before sunrise. I felt pleasantly snug in my coat. As I neared the park in my daily route, I felt something brewing in the air, as if the immediate future was to hold a significant encounter.

The sun finally emerged from below the horizon, spreading its brilliance. The brightening sunlight got used up by the green trees lining the path cutting through the expanse of the park. I walked in golden silence and green shadows, hands in my pockets. I didn’t go through the park in the start just after we opened, only skirting around its periphery. It used to take me longer to reach. Then one day I left a bit too early and decided to go through, actually enjoy a nice lazy stroll. The calm aura dragged my mind out of its half-asleep state better than coffee. I was surprised to be still earlier than usual. Cutting through reduced my travel time and gave me some time to unwind and wake up properly. Ever since, this part of my day became deeply treasured, as I simply could not find a moment of quiet with the boisterous lads I work with.

Sometimes, I pull out my earphones and have a good listen, putting on a genre different than last time. Today, it was classical. I generally have a low volume playing, so that I can hear sounds of the early morning while enjoying the song playing.

All of a sudden, the piano was accompanied by a trilling laughter, disappearing instantly. Confused, I replayed the part I was listening to and I heard it again. It was almost magical, how precisely the particular sound looped in time with the track. Was the sound effect added to the piece and I had not noticed? Even more confused, I pressed pause, removed one bud and looked around.

The laughter sounded again, from my right. Determined to find out the source, I veered off the paved path and into the open lawns. That’s when I spotted a flurry of bubbles whip through the air from further along the path. I inched forward slowly and froze at the sight that beckoned me. I moved to conceal myself behind a tree, not wanting to disturb.

A red-haired short boy was blowing bubbles and giggling. There was a pram holding a 2-year-old child (Don’t ask me how I know. I just do.) stationed beside him. The happy sounds were coming from both of them. I have no idea why I found that endearing. The scene was so lively, I couldn’t help but smile to match the faces in front of me. So this was in store for me since morning. I kept staring at the boy who was enjoying himself immensely. His pixie-like features were but pure light, and his presence a black hole- I was being pulled in too rapidly. I just had to photograph this.

That was the first day I was ever late to work. That too on a Chocolate Bath day. Shit. A bit of context here. I am in charge of the baking and dessert department, San handling the rest of cooking and Yeosang looking after the business and monetary parts. I opened the café after graduating and they joined me once they did too. Jongho joined us part-time recently and he just helps everywhere. An extra set of hands helps a lot and he needs the money for his garden required for a food biology major to work with. It’s a tradition that everyone, even Yeosang, gets to dip the first batch doughnuts and croissants in turns. It is fun to do and you can sneak in a few licks of warm melted chocolate. The amount of chaos that ensues over whose turn it is, is warranted as I never let anyone near the chocolate. Even I, whose job is to literally do that throughout the day, love doing the early batches. It’s a different feeling to watch baked goods swimming in a brown ocean without the stress of serving customers hanging by your neck. So missing your Chocolate Bath day is a big deal.

When I finally arrived at the café, it was almost opening time. San called me out for being late. Of course he did. “Hyung, what made you late? Today was your turn!”

“I found a beautiful flower in the park today and ended up searching for more.” Hmm, flower is a good term for the bubble boy.

Suspicious eyes found mine. “Oh really? We all know how you hate missing these days. So who did you meet?”

“What? No! Anyways, you are not a detective. Let me work.”

Putting on my apron, I started kneading the dough I knew would be required later on. The stuff I was supposed to do earlier must have been done by Jongho. It seems that he wants to make a good impression to create a possibility of us buying our yeast and herbs from him once his garden is up and running. Our reliable youngest is too precious, like his plants.

From the next day, I left earlier than routine, just to spend some more time at the park. A few times I even popped the bubbles that came my way. Fortunately there are not many people that early in the park. The boy was there for the following four days but then disappeared. My idiotic shy self had not even approached him. I fell back into my routine, disappointed that I couldn’t even meet him properly.

** A few months later **

I was in the park as always, pondering on a new cake recipe. The café still has no signature dessert of its own and I wish to change that. I’ve had a few trial runs but some ingredient always seemed to be missing. I didn’t want to give up until I perfected it. Then, I heard it. That laughter. For a second I thought I was hearing things. It sounded again.

Following the trail of giggle crumbs like Hansel, I found him again. There was only one word I could use to describe his voice – golden. I had developed quite the infatuation for him. Feeling happy for I missed him and he was back, I almost called out. Then I realized I did not know his name.

Feeling embarrassed even if I have done nothing, I crept off to work. This time it was Yeosang who grilled me. Why, I don’t know. I was not even late this time!

It was my Chocolate Bath day today. What a coincidence. I stared dreamily into the depths of creamy chocolate, envisioning what I saw today.

All the doughnuts and croissants were with edible golden glitter that day. And the next four days.

It happened on the fifth day. I was bored out of my mind. It was afternoon and there was a lull in the inflow of customers. I was in a secluded corner opposite an open window adorned with small potted plants, courtesy of Jongho. I had laid my head on the wooden counter with a coffee machine, ear flat on the surface. I could hear the hum of machinery, a few random knocks and a faint thrum of my heartbeat. I was gazing at the street outside and softly knocking a tune against the wood. All the commuters on the street were in varying shades of boring greys, browns, whites and blacks. Even the street itself was so dull. But then I saw a short red blob crossing the monotonous street. I had jolted upright and dashed to look outside, only to witness it heading towards the café entrance. I panicked for it was definitely the bubble boy and the others were taking their lunch.

Now that I think back to it, my behaviour was bordering on stalker-like. He must have found out and was coming to confront me. But how did he track me to the café? Shaking such thoughts away, I still had to serve him as a customer. He had already walked in and was chewing on a piece of gum, inflating and popping a pink bubble occasionally. He must be looking around for a staff. Scrambling to the front counter, I gave the customary greeting, “Welcome to Café Aurora Korealis! How can I help you?”

He began speaking, “Ah yes, I was hoping to speak to -” when it registered that he was indeed speaking to the desired person. There was a brief moment of silence during which he mentally confirmed that I was the one who kept lingering near him.

“I wanted to talk to you. I noticed you in the park -”

I cut him off, “About that, I’m so sorry if you felt uncomfortable. I did not mean to spy on you in any way. I must have come off as a stalker. I mean no harm. My deepest apologizes. I just -”

I got cut off this time. “Don’t be so formal. I accept your apology. I did feel slightly uneasy on the first day.” Seeing me open my mouth to apologize again, he quickly explained further, “but you ended up inspiring me so it’s okay. I forgive you.”

“Inspiring you?”

“Yeah, I’m a music producer. I was babysitting my nephew and took him to the park for a nice time. I had brought along the bubbles to entertain him and we did have a splendid time. But then I spotted you, just a stranger, standing there smiling so happily at ME. At the time I was stuck in a block and was feeling low. So seeing you there made me feel better. It was almost as you were cheering me on and encouraging me not to give up. I felt inspired and started working on a song. Thank you so much. I’m grateful that you were there.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I just couldn’t refrain from being distracted by your red hair and bubbly laughter. It was like looking at a pixie.”

It was adorable how his continuous chewing distorted his squeaky ‘oh’.

Some silence.

“Well, since you are still technically my customer, may I interest you in some coffee?”

“Sure! Let’s take it to the park. You can meet my nephew.”

I mentally skimmed through today’s tasks and decided I could spare at least an hour.

“I can do that. How do you take your coffee?” he started giving his choice and I took down his order.

“Have a seat. I’ll be back after brewing.”

I headed to the coffee machine and loaded it up with the ground beans. Letting it do its work, I finally allowed myself to gush over him. Why was he so ethereal up close? And his voice was even more entrancing than his giggles. Almost like honey. I have no idea how I did not combust while talking to him. I definitely have a crush. My hands were working at pouring the finished drink into a cup. I was brought back from my admiring thoughts by a burn to my hand. Of course, it was him who made my practised ease fumble. After soothing my burn with cold running water, I went to inform the others.

“I’m going to the park with a friend. Take care of the café. Please don’t scare away any customers and DO NOT TOUCH THE MELTED CHOCOLATE!”

It was Yeosang who spoke, “Are you meeting up with that special person?”

“How did you know?”

“You told me just now.”

It took me a while to decipher that. “Was it that obvious?”

“Yeah.”

Jongho got up and dusted his hands. Turning me towards the sitting area, he slapped my ass and said, “This bitch empty. Yeast!” pushing me hard. I barely managed to stop the cups from spilling. He is peculiar sometimes and loves to make bad biology puns. His worst one ever was when he first started working. He had introduced himself as Chai Jongho. This another time, he had gifted San tea leaves arranged in a pyramid as a birthday present. When asked what it meant, he proceeded to point to it and had said, “It’s Hyung. A Mountain of Chai. Get it?”

I found him sitting at a table with a bubble hiding a major part of his face. Picking up a fork I poked it. I did not expect it to pop. But the flabbergasted expression on his face was worth it.

“Let’s go?”

“Hold on let me spit.”

I handed him his coffee.

The walk to the park was slightly awkward, covered up with sips of coffee.

Once in the park, he led me to the spot where his cousin was supposed to be.

“Wait. Did you leave the child alone?!”

“Of course not. My brother is there.”

I spotted the pram beside the father. I approached the child slowly, not wanting to startle him. I saw his attention shift to me. I reached forward and touched his cheek in awe. Seeing no reaction I hid my face for a while and peeked out. He let out a small giggle that melted my heart. I broke out smiling and cooing, “Aww, so cute.”

I heard him say from behind me, “Not as cute as you.” Was he interested in me? Not knowing what to do, I looked at the father and he was smiling at me.

“Who is this handsome man Hongjoong-ah?” So that’s his name huh.

“He’s a new friend I made here at the park.”

“What’s your name?”

“Park Seonghwa, sir.”

“Don’t be so uptight. How old are you?”

“I’m 23, sir.”

“Oh, so you the same age as my Hongjoongie. There’s no need to be formal with me.”

They started chatting while I stared at Hongjoong. I can finally properly address him mentally by something other than ‘bubble boy’ or ‘flower’. He had taken off his red fuzzy long coat due to the heat. His arms were out and sweat beaded down his gorgeously honey tanned face. And he’s my age. I simply could not take my eyes off him.

I blinked when Hongjoong took our leave and started to walk. I moved to catch up but his brother stopped me.

“I know how you look at him. Frankly, he’s the same. I know I just met you but you seem like a good guy. If you both start dating and I find out that you hurt him, I won’t hesitate to physically harm you.”

“So he likes me?”

“That’s what you got? Not the warning?”

“I’ll never let it come to that. I’ll risk my body for him if the need arises. He’s precious to me already.”

“I’ll thank you for helping my brother out then.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I was just-”

“I understand, Seonghwa-ssi. Get going, it’ll be difficult to catch up with Hongjoong. He is rather fast.”

“Thank you for your approval.” I bowed to him and left after squishing the child’s cheeks once again.

I found Hongjoong at a bench nearby, eyes closed, listening to something with earphones. Tapping his shoulder lightly, I waited for him to stop the song.

“What took you so long?”

“I saw a beautiful flower and ended up searching for more.”

“I know what my brother did.”

I paused, for it seemed that Hongjoong had brought me here just for that. “Isn’t it too early for me to meet your family? I barely know you.”

“No, it’s not that. My brother wanted to meet you after I told him how you helped. He was concerned that you might have hidden intentions.”

“I’ll have you know he has cleared me.”

“He has a good judgement of character so consider yourself lucky.”

“I do think myself as lucky to finally speak to you.”

“Why didn’t you ever approach me?”

“I was content observing from far off.”

“Oh, so you were shy.”

“No!”

Hongjoong began fiddling with his phone. After a while, he silently offered an earphone to me. I placed it in my ear waiting for something to play. It was a beautiful song. There were two voices I could not recognize, one I could even in my sleep and one seemed familiar. When Hongjoong started rapping his part along with the track, I was dumbfounded. How can one person be so talented?

“I’m speechless. You produced this?”

He replied a bit sheepishly, “Yes. I started composing this after you showed up. I finished it two days ago and wanted to show it to you.”

“Have you named it yet?”

“Yeah. Sunrise.”

I mulled over the title. “That’s apt.”

“Thank you.”

“May I have the honour to have a second listen?”

“Of course.”

Then I realised whose voice was familiar. It was Wooyoung.

“Wait. You know Wooyoung? You work at KQ Entertainment? ”

“Yes to both. He’s my neighbour. Everyone on the street knows him, he’s that loud. How do you know him?”

“He often visits his two boyfriends that work at my café. Did you find the café through him?”

He chuckled at that. “No. actually, I followed you yesterday. I was curious to know more. Sorry!”

“You are forgiven. But I had no idea Wooyoung sang.”

“It took me a lot to persuade him to do anything other than dance.”

I checked the time. It had been way over an hour.

“I’ll have to return to the café now. It’s been too long.”

“I’ll walk you back.”

“It’s fine. I’ll go by myself.”

“No, let me accompany you. Can’t have you feel lonely.”

He was too persuasive. I let him walk me back.

We were at the café now. I turned to him. “Thank you for your company.”

“I simply didn’t want to part with you yet.”

“Then I hope I can meet you again soon.”

“I’ll come around a week later and we can go somewhere.”

“Sure. Give me your number and ill text you when I’ll get free.”

He handed me his phone and I added my number, calling once.

He started walking away. A few steps later, he stopped, turned around and smirked, “See you a week later for the date.”

“Yah Hongjoong! Give me your last name so I can curse you out!”

“It’s Kim. And use your last name to curse me, honey.” He winked and sauntered away. My heart is in danger for it’s in the claws of a feral tiger.

I entered the café to hollers from my friends.

Jongho whistled, “That man was definitely something. He made Hyung want to curse.”

“Shut up!”

I spent the week perfecting the recipe I was after. I wanted it to taste golden but couldn’t quite achieve that. I tried to use saffron however that didn’t work. I had to dig out some of my notes from uni for reference. There I found a mention of a Russian honey cake called Medovik. I gave it a few attempts before realising that I could use honey to get the gilded taste. I decided to reinvent the recipe. That translated into a layered sponge cake dipped in melted chocolate. The hidden twist was that there was honey soaking between the layers, inspired by his voice. The honey I used was special – my brother has a bee farm and his wildflower honey is the best I have tasted. Its flavour changes with the seasons’ blossoms. It is the embodiment of Hongjoong’s voice – smooth golden amber that changes tone. It took me long to think of a name, but I decided on Treasure cake.

I plan to have him taste it. I hope he likes it.

** Two years later **

I was in the bathtub with Hongjoong. He had just released his first full-length album. I ensured we celebrated this thoroughly.

“Another round?”

“Shut up and blow your bubbles, honey.”

It was so good to hold him after numerous nights I spent waiting for him to return from the studio. I had thought I would be allowed a pre-release listen like before but that did not happen. I had been so curious. When I was finally privy to it, the wait was worth it.

He had put out his first mini-album roughly six months after we began dating. It includes the song he had made for me (Sunrise) plus two more songs – Horizon and Aurora. He was struggling to have a photo-shoot with the comeback songs he had to complete for the other KQ artist he produces for. I showed him the picture I had taken in the park.

“It’s perfect for the album cover! Thank you so much.”

“It’s perfect only because of you.” He had blushed deeply at that.

His songs got immense popularity and public respect for him shot up. Ever since, he has released three singles.

He was even more in demand, especially his work for the other artist got recognition. This album is definitely going to blow up. I can feel it.

My favourite song from it is titled Summer Ice. A last-minute addition. It’s minimal, poetic and rather short. There’s no structure as such. A soft instrumental is paired with whispered phrases that sketch out a crude picture with numerous strokes. I clearly remember the scene that inspired it.

Three weeks ago, Hongjoong was home on time for once. We had spent the time laying on the bed and talking. I had drifted off at some point and woke up to a noise from the kitchen. Getting up, I walked there, still drowsy. It was late in the night. I saw him sitting on the black counter, scribbling away. His blonde hair was long enough to bother his eyes. A pencil is on the floor. Its fall must have woken me up. I leaned on the wall, simply waiting till he notices my presence. Something about him always make me pause and observe. He looks up, drinks from a glass and smiles. And returns to writing something. Feeling impatient, I go ahead and pick up the pencil. Moving closer, I poke his shoulder. He startles as expected.

“I thought that you would sleep for once.”

“Me too. But it was too hot so I came for water. Something sparked an idea and I just had to write it down.”

I watched him cross out a line. “Come to bed?”

“Let me finish one bit.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

It had been roughly an hour and he still wasn’t beside me. I called out for him. A few minutes later, I found him snuggled up into me. Today was the first day since then that I was awake at the same time as him.

“Hwa? Don’t you have a batch of that one cake baking?”

“Shit! Thanks for reminding me, Honey.”

I climbed out of the tub and bent to get a towel.

A whistle barrelled to my ears. “I would love some of this cake.”

“I’ll get some for you. Don’t worry.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” I left with a wink.

Taking the cakes out of the oven, a warm aroma greeted me. I assembled a few Treasure cakes, both Milk and Chocolate. They had blown up quite a bit, and have become the café’s signature dish. Putting the Milk ones in the fridge to chill, I carried a warm Chocolate one to the tub. I wanted to hand it to Hongjoong but he held two bubbles as huge as his hand.

“I still don’t know how you do that.”

“It’s rather simple. How are you still unable to do that?”

“Leave my bubble blowing ability alone else no cake for you.”

He popped the bubbles as if it was nothing and took the plate from me. Don’t judge, my parents never taught me.

I stripped before climbing back into the warm water. It was cold walking around in just a towel.

“Sing for me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Nooo.”

“I got cake for you.”

“And?”

“I’ll take it from you.”

“NO! Not my cake.”

“Then sing Summer Ice for me.”

“Not that one, anything else.”

I made a motion of pouncing on the plate.

“Fine.”

He began singing. The bathroom tiles are not meant to reflect sound, but his voice was still as pleasing as in a studio.

“ _It is a summer night_

_Stifling hot_

_I’m sitting at the kitchen counter_

_A glass of water in my hand_

_I don’t like these white lights_

_I can’t see the sun_

_But it still there_

_I see it in the darkness that’s still light_

_Unlike winter nights_

_I get up for a refill_

_The water is not cold enough_

_I bring out the ice tray_

_The cubes are quickly frosted over_

_I add three ice cubes_

_One slips from my hand_

_Clutters onto the marble top_

_There’s transparent liquid on black_

_It’s three AM and you are asleep_

_But I still see you_

_In how the containers are dust-free_

_How the cabinet doors are clean_

_How poetic of me_

_I shall write it down_

_My pencil falls_

_Resonating wood_

_Oh look_

_The ice has melted_

_The glass is empty_

_You call me from the bedroom_

_I will join you in your sleep_ ”

He began blowing giant bubbles into the air. They caught the sunlight and shimmered an oily multicolour. How can his tiny hands shape soap so easily?

The moment was golden. Life was good. My café was running well. His career was to boom. We had incredible friends. I had a boyfriend.

“Kim Hongjoong, will you marry me?”


End file.
